Total Drama Fan Fiction Aftermath
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: The cast of Total Drama gathers together on the Aftermath show to show their gratitude towards the writers of fan fiction. But what happens when an uninvited guest appears to attempt to ruin the show? Read and review!


**A/N: The user names in this fan fiction, with the exception of mine, are completely fake and do not exist on this website to my knowledge. Nor do the stories that are mentioned. To see what this is all about, just read on. **

The lights in the aftermath studio were just starting to heat up as the aftermath show theme started to play. The crowd in the audience cheered wildly as the words TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH flashed across the big screen that was set up in the background. After a small display of fireworks, the lights were finally on all the way and sitting on stage was none other than all twenty-four teenagers that had participated in the Total Drama franchise for three seasons. There were those who only participated in a select few of the seasons and those that had participated in all three. And sitting in the middle of the stage was none other than the co-hosts of the aftermath show:the party animal Geoff and surfer girl Bridgette.

"Hello dudes and dudettes!" Geoff greeted. "And welcome to a very special edition of the Aftermath Show! Why don't you tell everyone why today's show is so special Bridge?"

"With pleasure Geoff!" Bridgette smiled. "Today, we, the participants of the Total Drama series have gathered together in this crummy studio once again not to celebrate our time together, but to celebrate you, all of our loyal fans here on Fan Fiction!"

The audience once again applauded and cheered.

"Nu uh dudes!" Geoff silenced them. "You don't applaud us today. Today, we applaud all of you!"

True to his word, Geoff stood up and started to clap for the audience and all the viewers. Bridgette stood and followed suit. One by one, the campers slash cast mates slash tourists rose from their seats and applauded the fans for their loyalty and their method of showing their support.

"YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!" Owen cried out in excitement. "WHOO HOO!"

"Oh my gosh! Aren't they all, like, totally the best fans for anything Sadie?" Katie squealed.

"Totally!" Sadie agreed. "We love you all!"

"I want to give a special shout out to all my lady fans out there as well!" Cody grinned as he winked at the audience, which got about half the girls in the audience screaming with excitement.

"SHADDUP YA HOME-WRECKERS!" Sierra declared as she scooped Cody up in her arms and held him tight to her. Little did she know that while she was doing this, she was strangling the poor tech geek.

"Yes, even I must give you all my thanks," the evil Latin teen Alejandro smiled as he cleared his throat. "Yes, I am very well aware that a lot of you out there, if not all of you, absolutely hate my guts. But it is for that reason that I thank you. Because without your hatred for me...well...let's be honest amigos: if it wasn't for their hatred for me as well as others on this stage AND the support they show for those they like, we'd all be nobodies. And for that, I must say to you all that I am truly grateful to have you as my haters!"

It was true that Alejandro had a lot of haters throughout the fan fiction fan base, but all of them felt that he was being sincere in his statements, so they gave him a round of applause to express their support...or hatred. No one truly knew.

"That's why," Geoff continued, "We've all come together and decided to declare today's episode of the Aftermath Show...TOTAL DRAMA FAN FICTION AFTERMATH!"

The screen behind the co-hosts flashed again and the words came onto the screen one by one with cool effects 'TOTAL...DRAMA...FAN...FICTION...AFTERMATH'.

"Aren't my video editing skills awesome?" Harold beamed.

"Hey! I helped!" Cody pointed out.

"On today's show," Bridgette spoke, "We, the Total Drama contestants, are going to pay homage to you, the incredible writers of fan fiction that express your love for us all by picking out some of the greatest fan fictions out there, honoring their authors, and by playing an animated clip that our own Harold, Noah, and Cody created together portraying one of the scenes from that fan fiction!"

"I'm still shocked that Noah agreed to help out though," Geoff chuckled.

"Hey, even I can show a little heart when I dig deep enough," Noah replied in his usual monotone.

"Come on dude," Cody nudged. "It's for the fans. Show a little emotion for a change."

"Oh, all right," Noah sighed. "I admit, though I think fan fiction is a total waste of time for those who have no lives, I must say that I'm impressed by the great stories that we've been given to animate. You guys rock. Whoo hoo."

The audience was silent for a few seconds. Even a cricket could be heard in the background. The contestants looked at one another uncomfortable during this time. Finally, it was Leshawna who broke the silence by applauding Noah. The audience joined in too, though reluctantly.

"Come on people, it's the best we're gonna get from Mr. Personality," Leshawna chuckled.

"And speaking of Mr. Personality, our first clip comes from a young author by the name of Harry3833!" Bridgette announced. "In this piece of fan literature, our favorite egg head and know-it-all, Noah is transported to a new galaxy where he comes across the helpless Princess Katie and her kingdom. Now, he must help the her overcome an alien invasion that is led by the notoriously evil Captain Duncan and his sidekick Ezekiel!"

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Way to represent the Zeke!" Ezekiel cried out.

"You're being portrayed as a blind sheep following an evil tyrant hungry space commander Ezekiel," DJ reminded the home schooled teen.

"Huh? Oh...uh...ah...well...hey! At least I'm in a story!"

"Hey, wait a second. I don't remember animating one like this," Noah announced, looking confused.

"Heh. We kinda made this one without you," Cody explained. "Geoff and Bridgette asked us to as a little surprise for you."

"Well thank you both so very much. I can't contain my excitement," Noah sarcastically replied.

"Well, enough waiting around dudes! Let's show you all a famous scene from this amazing story by one Harry3833 called none other than: **_I'll Always Be By Your Side"_**

The audience applauded as the lights lowered and the image appeared on the screen.

_Princess Katie was standing on her balcony looking over the destruction that the war was causing on her beloved planet. She could only hope and pray that the mysterious stranger from Earth was correct in his strategic methods. Otherwise, things were only going to get worse for her and her people. _

_She flinched every time there was an explosion and a small feeling of worry came over her. Every time there was an explosion, there was the chance that her savior was incinerated. She sobbed slightly as she prayed silently in her heart that her hero was all right. _

_'I just,' she thought to herself, 'I just wish that there was something that I could do to help them out. Here I am, the princess of this planet, just standing here watching my friends being murdered. What kind of princess am I? Well, no more!' she declared silently. Then, pounding the support beam of the balcony, she cried out, "NO MORE!" _

_She raced back into her room and searched through her drawers frantically. There was something she could do. She would have to find it first though. Without it, she truly would be useless. _

_Meanwhile, all was not going well on the battlefield. Noah's body was covered in the blood of his best friend Cody. _

_"Cody! No!" he cried out, trying desperately to revive the scrawny squire. "You can't be dead! You can't! YOU CAN'T!" _

_"You must forget him sir!" Harold wheezed from afar as he bravely fought off one of the enemies minions. "He's gone! We can mourn his loss later! We need to focus on winning the battle!" _

_"We're going to win this battle! But we're going to do it with Cody!" Noah screamed back. He turned back to his lifeless friend and continued to try and revive him. But..._

"Hey! Wait just a second!"

Without warning, the clip stopped rolling and the lights came back on. A chorus of groans and awes filled the studio.

"Hey! What happened?" Eva demanded, pounding her seat.

"Yeah! That was just starting to get intense!" Owen complained though a mouthful of popcorn.

"Come on!" Katie whined. "I wanted to see what I did to save the day! Play the clip!"

"Yeah! I want to see how Katie saves the day too!" Sadie bellowed out in frustration.

Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other with concern. The audience and their friends were demanding answers and growing impatient more and more by the second.

"Uh, don't worry dudes," Geoff assured the audience while wiping sweat from his forehead. "Just some technical difficulties. We'll be back underway in a second!"

"No. We won't be!"

Noah stood by the computer that was playing the clip. He was the one that had stopped the picture and he was now glaring at Cody and Harold.

"What?" They asked.

"You know perfectly well what," Noah growled.

"Okay, so Cody and I gave ourselves the body of DJ in this clip. Sue us. We're the animators. We can dream a little if we want! Gosh!"

"That's not the problem and you know it!" Noah retorted, sounding more and more irked by the second.

"Noah, what IS the problem?" Bridgette asked. The last thing she wanted on this special edition of the Aftermath was for a fight to break out.

"These two phonies stole the story I was supposed to animate for the people!" Noah announced, pointing an accusing finger at the two geeks. The audience gasped in horror and all eyes were now on Harold and Cody.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Cody questioned. Clearly, he had no idea what was going on.

"Don't play dumb!" Noah continued. "You stole the story I was supposed to animate for the audience! That's the exact same plot I had with the same actions and same dialog! Admit it you phonies!"

"Noah, what is your major malfunction? Gosh!" Harold wheezed. "We didn't take anything from you. Calm down!"

"Uh huh. Yeah. Right.l Thought you could disguise it, huh? By switching Cody and Bridgette with me and Katie. Oh, and nice touch by having Cody play the role DJ was supposed to play and Harold playing the role Trent was supposed to have! ADMIT IT! YOU'RE STORY THIEVES!"

"Don't you call my Codekins a thief!" Sierra thundered as she marched right up to the egg head. "You take that back RIGHT NOW!"

"Woah! Chill out dudes!" Geoff exclaimed as he raced over to diffuse the situation. He quickly got between the obsessive fan girl and the know it all and separated them from one another. Bridgette rushed over to help too when she saw that Geoff was losing this battle. She pulled Sierra away while Geoff handled Noah.

"All right dudes. Now settle down," Geoff calmly stated. "Let's figure out what's going on. Noah, what do you mean they stole your story?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Einstein?" Noah growled. "They. Stole. My. Story. How else can I say it?"

"Noah, please. This isn't helping," Bridgette replied. "Which story did they steal from you?"

"This one genius!" Noah rumbled as he stuffed some papers into Bridgette's face. The surfer girl mumbled as she grabbed the crinkled papers, organized them, and read them aloud for everyone to hear. This is what they said:

"_**I'll Always Stand By Your Side**. Follow the epic story of Cody as he travels to another galaxy, where he is caught in the struggle between the kingdom of Palacimo ruled over by the fair Princess Bridgette and the power hungry Space Captain Alejandro, and his sidekick Ezekiel, who wants to seize power over the planet and force Bridgette to be his wife. Will Cody be able to save the planet and win the heart of the most beloved princess of the kingdom? Read and find out." _

The audience gasped in horror. It seemed that the story was indeed blatantly plagiarized by the said culprits. Once more, all eyes fell on the accused.

"Codikins...say it isn't so...SAY IT ISN'T SO!" Sierra cried out in horror. The last thing she wanted to think of her Codikins was that he was a story thief.

"It's not so!" Cody replied, now fearing what might happen to him. "Honestly! I've never even heard of that story before. You've got to believe me!"

"Give me one reason why I should," Noah dared the geek. He was now inches away from Cody's face. His leer had not weakened one little bit and the geek was shivering where he sat.

"Wait Noah!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Look at this!"

Noah, not taking his eyes off Cody, walked back over to Bridgette to see what she had discovered.

"Here's your explanation right here. Look at the author."

Noah snatched the papers away from her and glanced at the spot she had pointed out to him. When he saw what Bridgette had seen, his eyes widened in shock.

"So...that explains everything then," he said softly.

"Yup. **_Copycat Sam!" _**

"SOMEONE CALLED?" an unreasonably annoying voice boomed throughout the studio. People began whispering to one another and questioning what was going on. The overhead screen started to fritz a little. Then, after some adjusting, the image of the most pitiful human being anyone had ever seen in their lives appeared on the screen. His face was covered in zits, his glasses were on crooked, and his hair was long and unreasonably greasy.

"Ew," Heather scoffed.

"AM I ON? ARE YOU PLAYING MY STORY YET?" he questioned impatiently. "COME ON! PLAY IT ALREADY, WILL YA?"

Geoff looked up at the pitiful human being, wondering if it was in fact human.

"Uh...who are you dude?"

"DON'T YOU KNOW? I'M THE GREATEST FAN FICTION AUTHOR OF ALL TIME, COPYCAT SAM! NOW STOP STALLING AND PLAY MY STORY! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!"

"You mean the story that you stole from Harry3833?" Bridgette asked as she help up the papers in her hands to the screen.

Copycat Sam froze in horror, but instantly snapped out of it as he scrambled around for an alibi.

"Uh...well...No! No, I didn't steal that story! Uh, HE stole it from me! Yeah! That's it! He stole if from me!"

"You're not fooling anyone Copycat Sam," Bridgette sighed. "It says here that you published this story on fan fiction AFTER Harry3833 published it. Care to explain."

Copycat Sam looked horrified once again as he fiddled with his greasy hair. As he pulled on it, the audience gagged as they could see the grease literally dripping from it.

"That is so incredibly gross," Heather gagged.

"Hey twerp! They're called showers! Use them!" Duncan taunted.

Copycat Sam continued to sweat and play with his hair trying to think of a legitimate explanation for the later publishing date.

"Well?" Bridgette quirked an eyebrow.

"Um...that is...eh...ALL RIGHT! I ADMIT IT! I STOLE THE STORY! SO WHAT!"

"So what? Dude, you almost caused a fight on our biggest show of the year honoring our fans!" Geoff answered.

"SCREW YOU LOSERS!" Copycat Sam taunted. "LAY OFF! I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING AND HAVE PEOPLE WORSHIP THE GROUNDS I WALK ON AND LEAVE MILLIONS UPON MILLIONS OF REVIEWS FOR ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?"

"What wrong is that you stole that story from someone else!" Courtney explained. "As a student of law, I can easily tell you that stealing and plagiarizing are acts that are taken quite seriously by lawyers."

"AW GO LICK A PILE OF COW CRAP YOU WHORE!"

The audience gasped out in disgust and booed the fan fiction stealing, low self esteem, poor hygiene author. Courtney's eyes starting to water up a little. She was hurt.

"I dare you to come over here and say that to her face!" Duncan thundered, holding up his fists to the screen.

"Ugh! Such disrespect!" Alejandro sneered. "I've never in my life seen a woman treated with such disrespect. I am appalled."

_"_OH YEAH? WELL..."

Copycat Sam was thankfully interrupted when the phone in the studio began to ring.

"Oops! Hold on dudes. We've got an incoming call!" Geoff announced as he raced back over to his seat on the set. He pulled up his laptop, hit a few buttons, and the caller was connected.

"Yello dude! You're on the air of Total Drama Aftermath!"

"Um, hi. This is TDI Charlie Brown," the caller introduced.

"TDI Charlie Brown? Hey! Aren't you that guy who's writing that crossover between us and Charlie Brown?" Owen asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that me," TDI Charlie Brown answered.

"Aw dude!" Owen happily cried out. "I'm such a huge fan of that story! Oh, are you here to represent the story when we play the clip of it?"

"Um, no. I'm honored you guys went through the work to make a clip for my story, but that's not why I'm calling," TDI Charlie Brown replied. "I'm calling to address Copycat Sam because recently, he stole some of my work and copied it in one of his stories. It was only a couple lines and all, but he basically stole a whole story by some of my favorite authors on this website like Zombie_Manipulator, SpringRays, and of course, my good friend, Harry3833."

"YEAH, I KNOW!" Copycat Sam giggled girlishly. "BUT I'M DOING IT TO GET A LOT OF REVIEWS ...ER, I MEAN, TO FLATTER YOU GUYS! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY: STEALING ART IS THE HIGHEST FORM OF FLATTERY!"

"Um...no it's not. It's actually kind of annoying really,"TDI Charlie Brown admitted. "Anyways, I'm calling in to the show to ask you nicely if you could just delete the stories."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Copycat Sam cried out hysterically as he pounded on his desk like a baby throwing a temper tantrum. "NOOOOOO!"

"Sheesh, he's worse than Courtney and Heather put together," Gwen groaned as she massaged her forehead from the headache the acne-covered teen was giving her.

"You know, I acted like that when I was six once," Leshawna whispered to the goth chick. "My daddy whooped my behind and sent me to bed."

"JUST LAY OFF ME YOU STUPID BIMBO!" Copycat Sam bellowed out to the large sister. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I REALLY STEAL ALL THESE STORIES? BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE MY OWN STORIES!THERE! I SAID IT! I'M NOT A GOOD WRITER! AND I WANT HITS...ER, I MEAN, I WANT PEOPLE TO RESPECT ME AND NOT FLAME ME!"

"Yeah, but by stealing these stories, you're putting yourself in the predicament you were trying to avoid all along," the caller explained. "I mean, don't you think people would have more respect for you if you tried to write your own stories rather than being a troll and stealing other people's hard work?"

"UH...ERM...EH...NOOOOOOOOOOO!"Copycat Sam cried out again as he yanked his greasy hair once more. By now, huge chunks of dandruff were starting to fall from his scalp and sweat was soaking his unevenly shaved face.

"Okay Copycat Sam. Just calm down dude," Geoff calmly spoke. "There's no reason to get all angry."

"BUT PEOPLE ARE ATTACKING ME!" Copycat Sam whined.

"Well dude, you DID kind of bring it on yourself," Trent spoke.

"GO HUMP A HORSE YOU GUITAR PLAYING HIPPIE!"

"Look, there's no need for the name calling," Bridgette tried to reason. "Just stay calm. All we're asking you to do is to delete the stories you copied. ALL of them."

"Yeah dude," TDI Charlie Brown added. "Look, if you do that and admit your wrongdoing, I'm willing to bury the hatchet, wipe the slate clean, and start all over. In fact, I'd be more than happy to help you with writing your own stories if you'd like."

"NO! NEVER!" the stubborn teen with little to no life hollered. "I WORKED HARD STEALING THOSE STORIES! YOU'L NEVER GET ME TO DELETE THEM. AND AS FOR YOUR OFFER, YOU CAN GO..."

The following phrases Copycat Sam cried out had to be bleeped out by the censors. The audience just watched in horror as the immature story stealer flung his arms around wildly while cursing out the most profane phrases anyone had ever heard.

"Sheesh, and people though I had a bad temper," Eva mumbled to herself.

Finally, after three minutes of high pitched screaming, Copycat Sam mercifully ceased speaking.

"Dude, I'm trying to be nice here," TDI Charlie Brown reasoned. "But I"m giving you only one warning. Either take down the stolen material or I'm going to be forced to report you to the administrators of the website."

"GO AHEAD! REPORT ME ALL YOU WANT!" the grease-infested user taunted. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO TAKE DOWN THE STORIES NOR WILL THE ADMINISTRATORS BE ABLE TO BAN ME! MY DADDY IS A LAWYER AND HE TAUGHT ME THE INS AND OUTS OF MANIPULATING THE SYSTEM! SO HA!"

"Someone you know Courtney?" Duncan chuckled.

Normally, Courtney would have had a snappy comeback for Duncan, but she was still trying to calm herself down after being called the most degrading thing a woman could ever be called.

"You really have no life, do you kid?" Justin asked the morbidly ugly writer on the screen. With him being a model and all, it was hard for him to even look at the disgusting teen on the screen. He was his every nightmare come true.

"GO MAKE LOVE TO YOUR MIRRORS FAG! OH! BY THE WAY, I'M NOT STEALING THE STORIES! I'M MAKING ADAPTION DISTILLATIONS! THAT'S RIGHT BY COPYING THE WORKS OF OTHER AUTHORS, I'M CREATING STORIES USING THEIR ELEMENTS! SO THERE! I'M NOT STEALING! I GUESS YOU'RE THE ONES LOOKING LIKE TOTAL IDIOTS AND NOT ME!"

"No one is buying it dude," TDI Charlie Brown sighed. "Just admit your faults. Last chance."

"I'M NOT AT FAULT!" he cried out. "I'M JUST NOT ORIGINAL! AND FOR THE RECORD, I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE STORIES I'M STEALING!"

"I thought you weren't stealing them," Gwen grinned. "Wasn't the term, as you so eloquently put it, 'adaption distillation'?"

"ER...SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU ALL! AND I HATE ALL THESE STORIES! THE ONLY REASON I STEAL THEM IS SO PEOPLE WILL REVIEW ME AND SAY HOW COOL I AM...I MEAN, IS TO PREPARE MYSELF TO STEAL OTHER THINGS IN THE FUTURE THAT ARE MORE MEANINGFUL THAN THE PILE OF GARBAGE ON THIS WEBSITE! AND THE BEST PART OF IT IS THAT I CAN GET AWAY WITH IT THANKS TO MY LAWYER DADDY! GO AHEAD! ANYONE OUT THERE! CHALLENGE ME! YOU PROBABLY CAN'T WRITE EITHER! YOU'RE LOSERS! ALL LOSERS!"

"Dude, what is your problem?" Geoff asked. By now, the party animal was finally irked. And those who knew Geoff knew that this was no easy task to accomplish.

"I'M JUST A TROLL WHO WANTS ATTENTION...I MEAN, A REVOLUTIONIST! THAT'S WHO I AM! I'M JUST A GUY WHO LIKES TO ACT LIKE **ONE DEVIOUS BASTARD** AND GET PEOPLE TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME...I MEAN, MAKE A STATEMENT ABOUT HOW YOU CAN'T HOLD A CANDLE TO MY SUPERIOR SKILLS OF MANIPULATION AND INSULTING! TODAY, I MANIPULATE FAN FICTION. TOMORROW, THE WORLD! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"I can see this is hopeless," TDI Charlie Brown grumbled.

"SCREW YOU AND YOUR LAME ASS CHARLIE BROWN STORY!"

Once more, the human polluting the world with his grease hair and oily zits had stirred up the crowd.

"Alexander the Great, now you've gone too far!" Owen roared as he stood up from his seat enraged. "You are officially on my crap list!"

"Gosh," Harold wheezed. "Isn't it almost impossible to get on Owen's crap list? I mean, he tries to get along with everyone. I've rarely seen him swear someone as an enemy."

"Well, what did you expect? This guy's pushing his buttons," Cody whispered back.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT FAT BOY? FLAME ME? GO AHEAD! I DON'T CARE! YOU PROBABLY CAN'T WRITE EITHER! SO GO BACK HOME TO YOUR FAT ASS PARENTS AND WATCH BATMAN AND ROBIN YOU WORTHLESS LARD ASS!"

Owen gasped in shock. He fell to his knees and began crying hysterically. If there was one thing about the lovable oaf that sent him into a crying fit, it was when people made fun of his weight and mocked his taste in Batman movies. Everyone in the studio audience felt sorry for the lug. Bridgette went over and tried to comfort the hysterical large teen.

"Okay kid," TDI Charlie Brown growled. "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm just gonna go write a fan fiction that totally mocks the piss out of you." After that, there was a click noise followed by the dial tone of the telephone.

"GOOD RIDDANCE TO YA YOU..."

Finally, a saint of a human being in the control room decided that enough was enough and cut off connection with the lame, greasy, acne-covered Copycat Sam. Never before in the history of the Aftermath show were the people more happy to have a guest disappear from the set. To show their appreciation, they applauded hard and long for the technician who decided enough was enough and pulled the plug on the immature story thief.

On stage, however, feelings were hurt and awkward situations were present. Courtney was silently sobbing as Alejandro and Duncan tried to comfort her. Owen was still bawling over what Copycat Sam said to him as Bridgette gently rubbed his back. Noah looked over sheepishly to Harold and Cody, who were quirking their eyebrows at the egg head.

Geoff was bummed out. Here, this was supposed to be their happiest Aftermath show of all time and it was ruined by that jerk Copycat Sam. But was he going to let that ruin the show? Absolutely not! He knew what he had to do.

"Okay dudes, let's just forget him. He's a total jerk anyways. Remember what this show is about: Paying homage to the fans of us on fan fiction."

"Oh, Izzy will show her support all right," Izzy declared. "By avenging Zombie_Manipulator and castrating that little creep so he can't reproduce! Heck, Izzy would be doing the whole world a favor. His children will just be a burden on our society."

"Yeah! Rock on!" Tyler added. "Let me in on that action! I'd be doing it for Springray though. She's my personal favorite. Heck, she writes a lot of stories about me, so it'd be the least I could do for her."

Geoff sighed. This was getting him nowhere. How was he going to diffuse the situation? What could he do?

"Um...so..."

All eyes were now on Noah, who was fumbling around with his hands as he stood in front of the two nerds he had just accused.

"I'm...I'm sorry I accused you of ripping me off. I didn't realize I was working with a stolen story and...well, I jumped the gun. Can you forgive me?"

Nervously, Noah offered his hand to both Harold and Cody. Both boys just leered at the egghead at first. But after a few seconds, their expressions softened and they accepted his gesture.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Cody assured.

"Yeah, there was no way you could have known what that idiot did." Harold added.

"All right! We're all friends again!" Sierra cried out joyfully. "Group hug!"

She pulled Cody in once again in a killer death grip of a hug. When Noah and Harold tried to join in, Sierra pushed them off and continued to hog Cody for herself.

The audience applauded the olive branch treaty agreed upon between the four teens. That was one problem solved.

Duncan decided it was time to do the same. Sure, he and Courtney had their differences in the past, but no one, not even her, deserved to be called a whore. Plus, he was getting sick of her crying.

"Hey princess," he stuttered. "Um..."

"Just leave me alone," she sobbed.

Duncan sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Fortunately, someone was there ready to help him. But it was the last person Duncan expected to help Courtney.

"Courtney, you've got to ignore what that jerk said to you," Gwen smiled as she placed a comforting hand on the CIT's shoulder.

"What do YOU care?" Courtney retorted through her tears.

"Well honestly, not much. Look, you can be a lot of things: annoying, selfish, repetitive..."

"Senorita, not helping," Alejandro whispered to the goth.

"Let me finish!" she snapped back, making the arch villain flinch. Gwen then turned back to Courtney, who was now giving her her undivided attention.

"Look, you're not perfect. At least not in my eyes," Gwen continued. "But one thing you're not is a whore. Trust me on that one. So come on, calm down, will ya?"

"Easy for you to say," Courtney sobbed. "You've got all the fans. I don't have any! Let's face it! The little grease ball was right. The only reason I got any recognition whatsoever was because I threw myself at Duncan!"

"No! You got the attention you did because of your annoying, prissy attitude!" Gwen replied. "And believe it or not, that's what fans love about you."

"Um...I don't get it," Courtney sniffled.

"Ugh, why is this so hard?" Gwen sighed.

"I think what Gwen's trying to say," Duncan said, "is that regardless of what kind of person you are, that's why the fans like you. It's what makes you different from the rest of us. Unique if you will. I mean...dude, I can't believe I'm saying this corny crap...let's face it. Total Drama just isn't Total Drama without the prissy, annoying, bossy CIT around to boss us around. What I'm saying is...well...I guess I appreciate you being here."

By now, Courtney was beaming. She wiped the tears from her eyes, which were now sparkling with emotions. Without warning, she pulled Duncan and Gwen in for a group hug of her own, to which everyone in the audience cheered for.

"Thanks guys. I needed that," she smiled.

"Don't mention it," Duncan replied. "Besides, Copycat Sam only wishes he could have half the personality you have."

"Yeah. He's more bland than a month old loaf of bread," Gwen chuckled.

"Oh, how I wish I had some bread right now!" Owen cried out as he pulled Bridgette in for a tight hug. "Maybe if I started eating healthier, I wouldn't be so fat!"

Bridgette gagged as she tried to comfort the large teen and escape his death grip.

"C-Come on Owen," Bridgette coughed. "Y-You're not that fat."

"I am too!" he bawled, tears now pouring out of his eyes like Niagara Falls. Geoff had to come over and pry his girlfriend from Owen's powerful arms.

"Geoff...what are we going to do?" Bridgette asked once she caught her breath.

"I dunno babe," Geoff admitted as he turned back to the crying teenager. Again, he truly was clueless.

Just then, a mailman came onto the stage with a package in his arms.

"Package for one Owen!" he announced.

"T-That's me!" Owen cried out. The delivery man approached the sobbing large oaf with the package, but not before pulling out his umbrella to shield himself from the tears. Owen, still crying, signed for the package and took it from the mailman. Curious, but still depressed, he opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. Slowly, he stopped crying when he studied what was on the paper.

"Owen?" Beth questioned.

Slowly, but surely, the tears ceased pouring from Owen's eyes and the same goofy smile he was known to wear all the time returned to his face.

"This...THIS IS AWESOME! WHOO HOO!" he exclaimed as he jumped around the stage in joy.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

Owen excitedly showed his friends and everyone in the audience what was on the paper. It was a picture of him and the well known character Charles Shultz had made famous throughout his time on earth, Charlie Brown. In the picture, Owen was hugging Charlie Brown tightly as the six year old struggled to breath. And at the bottom right hand corner of the picture were some words: "From TDI Charlie Brown to Owen, my number one fan!"

"Did you hear that guys? I'm his number one fan! I'M NUMBER ONE! WHOO HOO!"

Once more, everyone applauded and admired the childhood like mannerisms of Owen. Truly, he was innocent at heart just as Charlie Brown once was. Maybe the two were alike in more ways than anyone could ever imagine.

"Okay big guy, we're happy for you and all," Bridgette smiled, "but we kinda need you to calm down now."

"Yeah. That greasy white boy did enough yelling today to last a lifetime," Leshawna mumbled.

"Sweet! Everything's back to normal!" Geoff exclaimed. "Now, finally, our special Total Drama Aftermath show, paying tribute to our fans on fan fiction, can continue! Let's hear it one more time for our fans guys!"

The TDI cast stood up and applauded their fans once again.

"To all of our fans!" he exclaimed together. "The greatest fans on the face of the planet!"

**A/N: I know I probably shouldn't have written this story, but I stayed within the rules and regulations of the website. How you ask? Well, I am not directly attacking the person Copycat Sam represents in this story (I think you all know what I'm talking about). If not, PM me and I'll fill you in on what's going on. **


End file.
